Aishiteru no Amari
by mysticahime
Summary: AU OOC; bisa dibilang sekuel dari Vergangenheitsbewaltigung dan A shoulder to cry on; —because I love you too much; Haruno family


**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. Plot ceritanya punya saya, hihihihi. Lagi-lagi diambil dari RP fic ' ')/

**ABA:** selamat membaca! \m/

.

.

.

**Aishiteru no Amari**  
(—because I love you too much)

_—but I can't tell you, 'coz you know I'm a knight_

* * *

.

.

.  
31 Maret 2013.

Terpaku memandangi tanggal di layar berpendar ponselnya, Haruno Sakura sudah menghabiskan beberapa menit terakhir dalam kegiatan yang sama. Sepasang matanya terpaku pada titik yang sama; seolah-olah dengan terus mengamati penanggalan tersebut ia bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya—setidaknya di hari itu.

Hari ini telah tiba, hari di mana apa yang ia kejar selama ini terkristal sempurna dalam wujud realita. Sejak tadi pagi, banyak sekali _mention_ yang masuk ke _account_ twitter-nya; mengucapkan selamat atas debut solonya nanti jam tujuh malam.

Sekarang jam enam, ngomong-ngomong.

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam benaknya, saling tumpang-tindih satu sama lain. Timbul tenggelam minta diperhatikan dan dipertimbangkan untuk diproses dalam sel-sel otak. Hanya saja, perhatian Sakura hanya terpusat pada satu perihal—keluarga Haruno. Keluarganya.

Karin mengiriminya SMS beberapa jam lalu, mengatakan kalau dia dan kedua orang tua mereka akan datang menonton. Alihkan atensi pada 'kedua orang tua'; yang berarti Haruno Genji dan Haruno Satsuki akan datang.

_Okaasan_-nya akan datang.

Napas sang dara seolah berhenti saat membaca pesan singkat Karin—mustahil kalau sosok wanita yang sering mencelanya itu mau datang pada _debut stage_-nya pukul tujuh nanti. Semacam lelucon, menurutnya, tapi Sakura mengenal sang ibu luar-dalam—sebaik Satsuki mengenalnya, sebenarnya—dan bilang Satsuki sudah bilang 'A', maka 'A'-lah yang akan dilakukan.

Satu jam menuju dunia penuh gemerlap, dan satu jam menuju apa yang akan ditunjukkannya sebagai bukti konkrit pada Haruno Satsuki.

Sakura memejamkan kedua mata, membiarkan gurat senyum meluntur dari bibirnya. Ia perlu... apa? Berdoa?—menenangkan diri, atau sejenisnya. Masih merasa tak siap dengan semua ini. Peralihan dari dunia 'Sakura sebagai _trainee_' dan universal barunya satu jam lagi, 'Cherry sebagai solo'.

Ketika _stylist_ menggiringnya ke meja rias pun, sepasang mata itu masih menyimpan gejolak yang lain.

.

.

.

* * *

_Will she accept it?  
Or will it come to an end?_

* * *

.

.

.  
Setengah tujuh KST.

Sepasang mata mengerjap, menatap keseluruhan riasan yang telah dikomposisikan dengan sempurna oleh tangan ahli sang stylist. Menatap rambutnya yang telah dirapikan dengan jepit sederhana di atas pelipis kanan. Menatap bagian lehernya yang telah ditaburi oleh serbuk _glitter_.

Yang ada di pantulan cermin adalah Cherry, bukan Haruno Sakura lagi. Cherry, penyanyi solo wanita pertama dari Konoha Entertainment; bukan Sakura si _trainee_ penunggu studio _dance_ 1 di kantor Konoha Entertainment—

Ketukan tiga kali di pintu, lalu bunyi pintu dibuka.

Sakura menoleh dari cermin dan mendapati sosok Haruno Karin dengan rambut merah terang dan senyum merekah. Berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya dan langsung menubruk dalam pelukan hangat. Merasakan lengan-lengan Karin melingkari lehernya, lalu ia membalas rengkuhan sang kakak. "Rambutmu kena mukaku."

"Maaf, hehe." Karin menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura dan merapikan rambutnya yang menyerbu Haruno bungsu. Gadis itu meraih bangku terdekat dan menggesernya hingga berhadap-hadapan dengan sang adik. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Mmmm." Gigit bibir. Berpikir-pikir mengenai jawaban yang sesuai untuk pertanyaan semacam itu. "Luar biasa." —akhirnya dua kata itulah yang terpilih. Luar biasa... senang? Gugup? Semangat? Bingung? Entahlah, Sakura hanya merangkumnya dalam dua kata tersebut.

Sepasang biner rubi Haruno Karin menatap adiknya dengan pandangan menilai. Memiringkan kepala dan melihat Sakura dari sisi yang lain, dan pada akhirnya hanya menepuk-nepuk kepala adik sematawayangnya dan berdiri. "_Ne_, jangan jadi orang lain di atas panggung. Jadilah Haruno Sakura, adikku. Jadilah _kamu_. Jangan gugup, oke?" Kecupan di pipi. "Aku sayang kamu."

Haruno Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis dan segera meraih kakaknya untuk ia tenggelamkan dalam pelukan yang lain. "Yap, yap. Aku juga sayang kamu, Karin."

Mata Karin menyipit karena tersenyum lebar. "_Break a leg_," tambahnya dan ia bergegas keluar dar ruang artis. Sebelum menutup pintu di balik punggungnya, Karin melongok lagi ke dalam. "_Okaasan_ mau ketemu denganmu."

Tenggorokan Haruno Sakura terasa terhimpit.

.

.

.

* * *

_She came in without sound  
and left with silence and tears_

* * *

.

.

.  
Sedari dulu, eksistensi seorang Haruno Satsuki bagaikan teror. Mengobarkan ketegangan tersendiri yang membuat bulu kuduk Haruno Sakura berdiri. Bibir tipisnya selalu membentuk garis tegas. Alisnya tak berekspresi, tapi terlihat angkuh.

Datang tanpa menguarkan tawa maupun senyum walau hanya sekilas. Dua lengan terlipat di depan dada. Dagu terangkat. Riasan tanpa cela. Rambut tanpa satu helai pun keluar dari tempat yang seharusnya.

Haruno Satsuki berdiri di hadapan Haruno Sakura—dan sang gadis ikut berdiri dengan kaku.

"_Okaasan_..." Bibirnya mengucap panggilan sakral tersebut dengan dua mata menatap lantai. Tak berani memandang langsung wanita di hadapannya. Pasca usapan di kepala itu, tetap tak ada komunikasi di antara keduanya. Sekadar saling tatap sekilas saat bertemu di rumah. Tak ada sapa, tak ada senyum. Tapi tak ada lagi pencelaan seperti dulu.

Keheningan melanda spasi di antara mereka—tak ada yang bicara. Tak ada yang bergerak kecuali sepasang mata Haruno Sakura yang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Ingin bicara tapi lidahnya kelu. Ingin bergerak tapi tak tahu mau berbuat apa. Ingin berkedip tapi takut air matanya tumpah.

(Dan kenapa pula harus menangis?)

Segala penyangkalan itu terhapus bersih oleh sebuah pelukan. Ya, pelukan. Dua lengan Haruno Satsuki melingkari tubuh Sakura dan menarik gadis itu mendekat hingga mereka berdua merapat.

Berkedip tak percaya, Haruno bungsu hanya bisa menahan napas selama beberapa detik. Bibirnya tersembunyi di balik bahu Satsuki—dan ia memang tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya merasa asing dengan pelukan ini. Inikah Haruno Satsuki yang dia kenal, ataukah...

...ah, ini memang Haruno Satsuki.

Kehangatan berpindah dari ujung jari sang ibu yang bersentuhan dengan sisi lehernya, menyebar merata hingga suhu tubuh mereka berdua sama. Lengan-lengan sang gadis yang semula kaku kini bisa bergerak secara nyata—balas melingkar di balik pinggang Satsuki.

Matanya terasa panas dan Sakura bisa merasakan ada yang menitik di pipinya. Alur itu mulai berkelok dan merembes ke pundak pakaian Haruno Satsuki, namun sang wanita tak beraksi apa pun. Tangan kirinya berpindah pada kepala Sakura, memberikan usapan pelan pada rambut.

Dan pelukan itu terlepas.

"Kau berusaha," itu katanya. Seulas senyum terpeta di bibir merah yang selama ini jarang dilihatnya tersenyum. _Kau berusaha dan aku melihatnya_—sebenarnya itu yang ingin diucapkan, namun yang tersuarakan hanya sepenggal. Namun Satsuki tahu kalau putrinya mengerti.

Dan wanita itu menepuk kepala Sakura satu kali sebelum meninggalkannya di ruangan itu. Tanpa ada yang melihat kalau di pipinya telah terbentuk pola berkelok yang berkilau.

Dan lengkung kurva samar, tentunya.

.

.

.

* * *

_—dan aku meyayangimu, sungguh.  
Berusahalah, Sakura..._

* * *

.

.

.

"Pastikan kau tidak menangis lagi, Cherry."

"_Hai_."

"Aku tidak mau membenarkan riasanmu lagi setelah ini. Lima belas menit lagi, astaga. Awas saja kalau kau melunturkan celak itu lagi. Dan _blush-on_! Astaga... Haruno Sakura..."

"Maaf, maaf, terbawa suasana. Sungguh."

"Ya, ya, terserah. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa itu tadi yang meninggalkan ruangan sebelum aku menemukanmu menangis?"

"_Okaasan_-ku, _Oneesan_. _Okaasan_ kandungku, bukan Shizune-_kaasan_." —jeda sejenak. "Kau tahu, _Oneesan_? Aku sayang dia, aku tahu itu."

"Kau memang seharusnya menyayangi _okaasan_-mu, Cherry..."  
.

.

.  
**_~f i n_**


End file.
